


Ten sráč s tím nepřestane

by johanafremdeman



Series: Přátelé s výhodami? [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Sherlock přivádí Johna k šílenství svými neustálými provokacemi. John se rozhodne vyzkoušet, kam až je ochoten zajít.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dobře, takže tohle je… hm. Neřekla bych, že se do toho někdy dám, ale když jsem tak cestovala k našim a zpátky, přepadla mě taková nějaká chvilka. Cesta z Prahy do Olomouce je dost dlouhá na to, aby tam kdejaká pokřivená mysl stvořila kdejakou hrůzu, o to víc, když jí opodál velmi hlasitě se projevující párek dítek znemožňuje četbu Bertranda Russella (což není těžký výkon, zejména uvážíme-li, o čem Russell obvykle píše). Takže jsem si vytáhla sluchátka, počítač a přivedla na svět tohle veledílo. Ten název byl původně pracovní, ale nejsem schopná vymyslet lepší, takže.. hm. Hm.
> 
> Hele, buďte na mě hodní, jo? Nikdy jsem žádný pokus o stvoření něčeho-jako-porna nepodnikla. Jako obvykle! S rezervou!
> 
> Jo, ještě poznámka, nikdo to až na vás po mně nečetl, protože ze dvou mých obvyklých kritiků Sergej tvrdí, že by se mi pak už nikdy nemohl podívat do očí a Angi podle jejích vlastních slov nebude číst nic, v čem se vyskytuje libovolné množství tepajících penisů. Takže až budete mít nějaké připomínky – sem s nimi.
> 
> Jako obvykle se okamžitě přiznávám k vykradačství. Tentokrát Pratchetta.
> 
> (Znovu upozorňuju – mám nějaký neodbytný pocit, že bych měla – že je to první pokus. Napsaný na základě přečtení mnoha jiných a podstatně lepších věcí. Je to poněkud pitomé a nejspíš dost OOC, nehledě na to, že při psaní jsem byla rudá až na prdeli. Novicka, no. Fakt na mě buďte hodní…)

Bylo krátce po deváté večer a oni ho už skoro měli, když se ten chlap najednou otočil a dal se do běhu. Byl to přibližně dvoumetrový mazlíček s úplně holou lebkou, inteligencí pohybující se v záporných hodnotách a brutalitou hladového grizzlyho. Říkali mu Banjo, tedy, lidi z obchodu, vyřizoval především donášky zboží a likvidaci nepohodlných osob. Dostat ho nemělo být podle Lestrada nijak obtížné, proto John zanadával, když jim to hovado proklouzlo doslova mezi prsty. Chtěl se za ním okamžitě vydat, ale Sherlock ho zadržel, popadl ho za rukáv a táhl přesně na opačnou stranu.

„Co to sakra děláš?“

„Nebuď idiot, Johne.“

„Nebuď kretén, Sherlocku.“

Sherlock se na Johna podíval se standardním výrazem ‚musím všechno vysvětlovat?!‘ a když mlčenlivá odpověď v Johnově obličeji byla jasné ‚ano‘, zhluboka si povzdechl.

„A tady tě máme,“ řekl otráveně, „Uháníš a inteligence běží za tebou… Ty jsi ale rychlejší.“

„Kokote.“

„Nech si to na příhodnější dobu. Zase by ses hnal za nesprávným chlapem. Celý ty.“

„Já obvykle honím nesprávný chlapy?“

John jasně slyšel, jak se Sherlock uchechtl. „Jo, přesně, obvykle honíš nesprávný chlapy.“

„Jdi do prdele. A řekni mi, o co tady kurva teda jde.“

„Banjo je jen návnada. Jsou to stejní blbci jako ty a tak doufají, že se pustíme za ním. A my přitom…“ Sherlock přeskočil nízkou zídku na opačné straně ulice, než jim hromotluk zmizel a vmáčkl se někam do stínů přilehlé budovy, „Tady počkáme na jeho šéfa.“  
„Fakt si myslíš, že Časnačaj projde jen tak klidně okolo nás?“

„Vyslovuje se to Ča-snač-aj, Johne. A ano, projde. Může být doposud nepolapený vrah a násilník, ale žádný génius to není.“

„Bezva.“ John přelezl zídku a snažil se očima proniknout temnotu. „Kde tě mám?“

„Přímo tady,“ zavrněl Sherlock odněkud ze stínu.

John protočil oči a napůl poslepu se vydal vpřed. Nahmatal rukama drolící se zeď, pak kousek prázdného prostoru a nakonec do něj vmáčklého detektiva.

„Hele, víš, že je tu tma jak v prdeli,“ řekl John, „Klidně se můžeme skrčit u toho plotu.“

„Časnačaj vidí ve tmě jako kočka,“ odvětil Sherlock a trošku se posunul, „Jen pojď.“

Stáli na sebe namáčknutí v úzkém výklenku mezi dvěma zdmi, který tam zřejmě vznikl jen pro tento účel, nebo tedy alespoň John nebyl schopný vymyslet žádný důvod, proč by tam zrovna taková škvíra měla být. Ale každý přece ví, že architekti to nemají v hlavě v pořádku, že?

Sherlock mu funěl do ucha. John moc dobře věděl, že nemusí dýchat ani tak hluboce, ani tak rychle, a tak se mu vzdorovitě podíval do obličeje.

„Co to zase zkoušíš?“

Sherlock se ušklíbl. Vždycky se jen ušklíbl.

U určitého typu osob existuje značný rozpor ohledně chování ke dvěma různým druhům lidí. Rozdělení na tyto dva různé druhy obvykle znamená lidi, které dotyčný nemá rád, v jedné skupině a lidi, které má rád, ve druhé. K první skupině pěstuje chladný odpor a opovrhuje jimi, ke druhé skupině se neobyčejně protivně lísá a má sklony jim projevovat náklonnost poněkud neobvyklými způsoby. U Sherlocka patřil do té druhé skupiny John a do první celý zbytek světa.

Ve zkratce se tedy jeho chování od doby, kdy se John v Sherlockově mentální rovině přesunul do řečeného kruhu pekla, projevovalo jako klasické štěněcí zvyky, kdy vyžadoval absolutní pozornost, odmítal Johna nechat chvíli v klidu, načež se postupně přidaly jakési zvláštní druhy flirtování a nečekané osahávání Johnových tělesných partií.

Zpočátku se kvůli tomu John cítil poněkud nejistě a rozpačitě, nehledě na to, že se pokoušel po Sherlockovi několikrát ohnat (vždycky uhnul). Postupem času ovšem sám sebe ujistil, že chování jeho kamaráda odpovídá vzorcům obvyklým u takových samotářů, že jeho fixace spadá pod klasické platonické vzplanutí a že se John opravdu nemusí obávat, že by ho Sherlock nečekaně obskočil, až si jednou nedá pozor. Nebo tak alespoň hovořila internetová fóra o psychologii, která si občas tajně projížděl.

Měl Sherlocka vážně upřímně rád a tak byl ochoten se smířit i s přehnaným používáním dvojsmyslů, které si detektiv zřejmě dost neužil v pubertě, i s občasným plácnutím přes zadek. Ostatně, kdyby chtěl bydlet s někým normálním, tak by si dal inzerát, no ne?  
Nyní ovšem byli k sobě opravdu velmi blízko a Sherlock se zřejmě zase rozhodl krátit si čas jednou ze svých oblíbených zábav.

„Jestli na mě sáhneš,“ oznámil mu John tiše, „Utrhnu ti obě ruce a narvu ti je do prdele.“

„Zníš sexy,“ odpověděl Sherlock.

John si frustrovaně povzdechl. Být blízký přítel geniálního konzultujícího detektiva a jeho nevybouřených hormonů s sebou neslo mnohem víc prekérních situací, než by si kdokoli mohl pomyslet.

Rozhlížel se po liduprázdné ulici a snažil se nevnímat dech, tep a vůni muže před ním, což bylo velmi obtížné, neboť dotyčný muž si dával velmi záležet na tom, aby zmíněné věci vnímány byly. Po chvíli John zaznamenal podivný tlak někam na oblast své pánevní kosti. Jeho mozek sice pracoval poněkud zpomaleně, ale přesto ho ihned napadlo, že jeho přítel má na sobě své obvyklé tenké kalhoty a zbraň nenosí, takže to snad…

„Sherlocku,“ zašeptal a jeho hlas v tichu zřetelně přetékal sebeovládáním, „Ty máš…?“  
„Co?“ zeptal se Sherlock polohlasem, „Co mám mít?“

„Nedělej blbýho!“

„Nemůžu, ani kdybych chtěl.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, rušené jen šustěním džínoviny, jak se John snažil odtáhnout, co to jen jde.

„Copak,“ zamumlal Sherlock za chvíli, „Je ti těsno?“

„Rozhodně ne tak, jak by sis přál,“ zavrčel John v odpověď.

„Jen neříkej. Kdyby se ti to líbilo víc… Můžeš se třeba otočit.“

„Ani mě-´´ začal John hlasitěji, než by chtěl, takže se jeho zvuk jeho hlasu odrazil od tiché ulice. Prudce zatřásl hlavou. „Ani mě nenapadne,“ zavrčel šeptem.

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Taky dobře.“

„Neměl bys náhodou radši dávat bacha, aby nám ten sráč neproklouznul?“

„Já zvládnu dávat pozor a ještě se zaobírat tebou, neboj se. To jenom vy s těmi malými mozečky se umíte soustředit jen na jednu věc. V tvém případě na mě.“

„Mohl bys to taky zkusit. Soustředit se. Místo toho, abys mě šťouchal ptákem do břicha.“

„Myslíš, že to dělám?“

Kdyby měl John možnost, asi by v tu chvíli frustrovaně zavyl. Sherlockova naprosto zjevná erekce se mu pohybovala akorát kolem opasku a to bylo, mírně řečeno, rozptylující.

Normálně ho penisy nijak zvlášť nebraly. Měl-li možnost volby, volil sexuální partnery spíš mezi ženskou částí populace, ale armáda vás naučí si moc nevybírat, a když máte možnost si po dlouhém půstu užít nějakou muchlovačku s pohlavními orgány, moc neřešíte, jestli se zrovna jedná o ty, které normálně preferujete. A John si teď až bolestně intenzivně uvědomoval, že rande měl naposledy před slušnou řádkou týdnů a slovo „půst“ je tedy více než na místě.

„Sherlocku, tohle není zrovna chvilka na uspokojování se o můj bok, přestaň.“

„Máš pravdu,“ souhlasil Sherlock a najednou zbystřil, „Tohle je čas na čaj.“

Než Johnovi došlo, co tím myslel, prudce vystřelil z jejich úkrytu. John zaklel, protože navzdory vší jeho snaze nebylo jednoduché udržet si rozvahu a snažil se teď přeskupit si věci v kalhotách, aby mu nebránily v běhu. Sherlock s tím očividně problém neměl, protože byl u hezkých pár metrů dál a vítězoslavně atakoval milého Časnačaje, který, jak se ukázalo, opravdu nebyl žádný génius.

 

Domů dorazili asi tak o dvě hodiny později. Sherlock teatrálně odhodil kabát na gauč, protáhl se a pak se jak široký tak dlouhý rozplácl do Johnova křesla. John se na něj díval, jak si ležérně přehodil nohu přes opěrku a rozepl vrchní knoflíčky košile a znovu si vzpomněl, co se dělo těsně před tím, než Sherlock vyrazil chytat zločince.

Sherlock mu zřejmě četl myšlenky. Otočil hlavu a s pootevřenými ústy Johnův pohled opětoval.

„Vidíš něco, co se ti líbí?“ zeptal se po chvíli.

„Jsi nadrženej jak angorskej králík,“ odpověděl mu John, „To je celkem vtipný, ale moc mě to nebere.“

Sherlock se ušklíbl. „Jen nepovídej. Nemůžeš zakrýt evidentní důkazy.“

John cítil, jak se mu na tvářích rozlila červeň. „To bylo tím třením. To je fyzika. Jednoduchý. A moc nečum.“

Rychle se odvrátil a vydal se směrem ke koupelně. Plánoval dlouhou, příjemnou sprchu spojenou s dlouhým, příjemným vyhoněním a pak možná bude zase bezpečné se vyskytovat v přítomnosti věčně zaujatého detektiva.

Sherlock si mezitím stáhl sako. Hodil ho do svého křesla a znovu se natáhl.

„Já jenom,“ ozvalo se směrem od něj, „Že bych ti s tím mohl pomoct.“

John ztuhnul. Narážky nebo letmé dotyky byly jedna věc, ale erekce v postranní uličce a jednoznačný návrh druhá. Obrátil se zpátky k němu.

„S čím jako?“

Sherlock zakoulel očima. „Zrovna se chystáš si jít užívat do koupelny. I když pominu fakt, že potom na mě málokdy zbyde teplá voda a navíc při tom vždycky zděláš hromadu mého sprchového gelu, by bylo lepší, kdybys to nechal na mně. Soudě podle doby, kdy sis naposledy vyrazil zasunout někam ven, tě stejně masturbace nemůže dávno plně uspokojovat.“

John nevěřícně otevřel pusu. „Proč si myslíš, že si to dělám s tvým sprchovým gelem?“

Byla to pravda, mimochodem. John byl ale přesvědčený, že na to Sherlock nepřijde. Pěkná pitomost, samozřejmě, ale vždycky nad tím uvažoval jenom _těsně před_ a to toho moc nevymyslíte.

Sherlock ohrnul ret. „Johne.“

John rezignoval. Zhluboka si povzdechl a řekl: „Fajn, tak já ti koupím novej. A o tomhle už nepadne nikdy ani slovo.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. Jeho rozepnutá košile se mu při tom pohybu svezla a odhalila pruh slonovinově bílé kůže pokrývající jedno na muže velmi útlé, skoro dívčí rameno. John se zarazil.

Ten sráč s tím nepřestane.

Založil ruce na prsou a přemýšlel. Především o tom, co to po něm Sherlock vlastně chce. Všechny tyhle věci prostě nemohl myslet vážně, nejspíš si jen zvykl na míru intimity, která se mezi nimi vytvořila, a teď jen testoval hranice. John proti tomu v podstatě nic neměl, pokud to bude zahrnovat jeden malý důkaz.

Dospěl k závěru, že je načase, aby Sherlockovi dokázal, že tyhle řeči nemůže jen tak vést a dívat se, jak se bude jeho přítel rozpačitě kroutit. A taky by se to dalo brát jako takový malý revanš za to provokování dneska večer. Pomalu, líně se na Sherlocka usmál.  
Pevně věřil, že si Sherlock jen tak hraje. Že ho prostě baví Johna takhle mučit. Tak se tedy podíváme, pomyslel si, jak by se ten hejsek vypořádal s možností, kdyby mu jednou řekl ano.

Byl přesvědčený, že Sherlock v tu chvíli práskne do bot.

„Nebo,“ řekl, „To přece jenom můžeme udělat po tvém.“

Sherlock se na chvilku zatvářil zmateně. „Ty bys vážně chtěl?“

„Já bych vážně chtěl vidět tvůj výraz,“ pokračoval John pomalu, „Kdybych ti řekl, že to chci.“

Sherlockova tvář nabyla v přítmí temnějšího odstínu. Pak se mu do obličeje vloudil jeho starý úšklebek. „Mohl bys vidět mnohem víc než to.“

„Fajn, Sherlocku, fajn. Co bys udělal, kdybych k tobě takhle přišel blíž…“ Aby dodal svým slovům na váze, udělal přesně, co říkal a pomalu se přibližoval ke svému křeslu. „Co bys udělal, kdybych si nad tebe stoupl a řekl ti, ať mi ho vykouříš?“

Sherlock ztěžka polkl, ale vzápětí měl zpátky ten vzdorovitý výraz a řekl: „Pak bych udělal přesně to, o co bys mě žádal.“

John se uchechtl, navzdory tomu, že se v jeho slabinách objevilo jako ozvěna na Sherlockova slova důvěrně známé pnutí.

„Jsi pěkná štětka,“ řekl, „Určitě bys mi to neudělal jen tak.“

„To ne,“ protáhl Sherlock, „Ale ty bys mi pak ještě rád posloužil na oplátku.“

Ale, kurva. Vážně spolu vedou tenhle rozhovor?

Teď by se John za normálních okolností stáhl. Ať už testování hranic a touha dostat Sherlocka na kolena (mataforicky!!) bylo jakékoli lákadlo, v žádném případě by nikdy nedovolil, aby věci došly dál než k nevinnému slovnímu provokování. V tomto bodě, když cítil svoje narůstající vzrušení a Sherlock vypadal tématem hovoru až nepříjemně zaujatý, nastalo z Johnova hlediska právě ono pověstné „v nejlepším přestat“. Až na to, že John nepřestal.

Buď to bylo vzrušením a adrenalinem nebo opravdu dlouhou dobou strávenou bez fyzického kontaktu s jinou osobou, John necouvl. Výčitky a vyděšené blekotání racionální části jeho mozku, která zoufale křičela, co to dělá za pitomost, ignoroval a odsunul do doby „až na pak“, která dle jeho odhadů zahrnovala údobí přibližně v horizontu patnácti minut. Deseti, pokud si Sherlock ještě jednou olízne rty.

Přišel až těsně k Sherlockovi a díval se mu z vrchu do obličeje. Detektiv na něj hleděl s přimhouřenýma očima, jako nějaká kočkovitá šelma připravená ke skoku.

„Myslíš si, kdovíjak nejsi pěknej, co?“ zašeptal John, „Myslíš si, že ti nebudu moct odolat?“

Shrerlock se místo odpovědi dotkl špičkou jazyka horního rtu.

Johnem projelo známé zachvění. Sherlockova hlava se nyní pohybovala přesně v oblasti jeho pánve a on nemohl pomoci, aby si nezačal představovat, jaké by asi bylo, kdyby se ta šílenost opravdu stala.

„Riskneš to zkusit?“ zeptal se Sherlock sametově, „Protože já rozhodně jo.“

Při těch slovech lehce předklonil hlavu, vzal do zubů džínovinu přímo na Johnově penisu, zatáhl a pustil. Pak to udělal znovu, ale látku podržel v zubech déle, zatímco obrátil oči vzhůru na Johna. Ten nad ním stál a přerývavě dýchal, zatímco se naposledy snažil zmobilizovat veškerou svou racionalitu, která ovšem od jeho libida dostávala v tomto boji duše s tělem slušně na prdel.

Nakonec se Sherlockovi nějak podařilo zuby rozepnout Johnův poklopec a Watson to vzdal.

„Fajn, tak jo,“ zašeptal a sám se divil, jak zhrublý jeho hlas je, „Udělej to.“

Sherlock si pohrával s knoflíkem na džínách. „Cože to chceš?“

John hlasitě polkl. Navzdory všem svým zkušenostem v dané oblasti ještě nikdy neřekl tuhle větu jinému muži. „Chci, abys mi ho vykouřil.“

Znělo to spíš směšně než sexy, ale Sherlock zavrčel a rychleji, než by to John kdy považoval za možné, se jediným pohybem jeho kalhoty i spodky octly dole a on spadl pozpátku do Sherlockova křesla. Detektiv sám se ladným kočičím pohybem přemístil mezi jeho stehna.

John si vpravdě nikdy sex se Sherlockem nepředstavoval, a když teď pozoroval tu tmavou hlavu, jak se sklání nad jeho vztyčeným penisem, mu nebylo jasné proč. Sherlock byl přitažlivý i na měřítka heterosexuálních mužů a teď, v lichotivém přítmí jejich bytu, v téhle situaci, mu připadal doslova extrémně neodolatelný.

Tohle bude doprovod k honění jak víno. Na celé roky.

Sherlock se chvíli nehýbal. John si představoval, jak si teď prohlíží jeho penis a zanáší si o něm do toho svého myšlenkového paláce všemožná fakta a z nějakého důvodu mu ta myšlenka přišla tak vzrušivá, že ho od krku až k palcům na nohou polil pot. Sherlock, sedící v křesle, představující si Johnův penis… Ale, sakra…

Tohle malé rozjímání Sherlock přerušil, když zvedl ruce a pohladil Johna po vnitřní straně stehen. Pomalu zkoumal kůži od kolen výš, až se zastavil jen milimetr od míst, kde, alespoň podle Johnova intenzivního pocitu, bylo životně nutné, aby se dotkl taky. Sherlock ale rukama nezajel na žádné z těch míst, znovu hladil stehna a klouzal rukama dolů, což, jakkoli mohlo být příjemné, bylo v dané situaci naprosto nedostačující.

„Sherlocku…“ vydechl John.

„Hmm?“

„Udělej-to-sakra.“

„Dej mi chvíli.“

„Jestli ti dám ještě chvíli, vystříkám se ti do ksichtu jen tak.“

Sherlock se uchechtl. Zřejmě ho bavilo pozorovat svíjejícího se Johna, kterému boky začínají samou frustrací samovolně vystřelovat vzhůru. A to jen z faktu, že ho pozoroval. John nechápal, proč ho zrovna tahle věc rozpalovala do běla, ale rozhodně je na místě uznat, že v pozorování byl Sherlock opravdu mistr.

Teď zvolna pohnul hlavou a rty zavadil o špičku penisu. S pohledem upřeným vzhůru vysunul okraj jazyka a jemně slízl kapku preejakulátu, pak jazykem obkroužil žalud, což z Johna vymámilo hlasité zasténání. Sherlock Johna olízl po celé délce, pak jazykem zajel níž a John se napůl svezl z křesla, aby mu dopřál lepší přístup ke svým koulím a hrázi.

Sherlock to evidentně nedělal poprvé, jak mohl John konstatovat vzhledem ke zručnosti, s jakou ho nyní dráždil. Bral jemně do úst Johnova varlata, když mu prsty jedné ruky masíroval hráz, a zatímco ze sebe Watson vyrážel chraplavé vzdechy, naslinil si ukazováček na druhé a jemně mu začal kroužit kolem otvoru. John se nyní už třásl a srdce mu divoce uhánělo, vší silou se snažil ovládnout, ale i přes veškerou jeho snahu zachovat si jakýs takýs klid začal po několika minutách bezmocně vyrážet boky vzhůru.

„Tak, Sherlocku, do prdele…“

„Tam?“ Sherlockův hlas by zhrublý vzrušením, ale přesto v něm byl slyšet posměšný podtón.

John frustrovaně zavyl. Respektive se o to pokusil. V tu chvíli se totiž Sherlock rychle pohnul a vzal Johnův penis do úst, obkroužil ho jazykem a sjel dolů. Z Johnova hrdla se vydral pronikavý výkřik a on zabořil ruce do Sherlockových vlasů a zoufale se snažil nepřirážet, protože měl pocit, že by mu možná ve svém současném stavu mohl prorazit díru do lebky.

Sherlock si to evidentně užíval. Střídavě Johnovi dráždil žalud rychlým vířením jazyka a střídavě ho sál, rytmicky jej přejížděl rty a do toho mu neustále prsty přejížděl po koulích a citlivé kůži kolem vstupu. Snad se nad Johnem konečně smiloval, protože se už nesnažil být nějak něžný, ale dopřával mu přesně takový tlak, jaký potřeboval. John věděl, že už mu moc nezbývá.

„Už-´´ zasténal zoufale, než mu po těle přejelo důvěrně známé chvění, než se celý jeho svět na okamžik smrskl na pocit Sherlockova jazyka na penisu a než se mu s výkřikem udělal přímo do pusy.

„Ježiši,“ vydechl po chvíli, když mu černo před očima ustoupilo a on byl zase schopný vnímat věci kolem sebe, „Promiň.“

Sherlock zřejmě nechápal, za co se mu omlouvá. Olízl si rty a vyčkávavě se na Johna zadíval.

John se musel usmát. „No to víš, že jo,“ zamumlal a svezl se k němu na podlahu, „Přece tě tu takhle nemůžu nechat.“

Chytil ho za pas a přitáhl si ho k tělu, jednou rukou ho držel a druhou mu přitáhl obličej ke svému. Sherlock mu v tu chvíli zaklonil hlavu.

„Dej si taky, vole,“ zavrčel potichu, než Johna hluboce políbil.

Pocit Sherlockova jazyka byl skvělý, chuť jeho vlastního spermatu už tolik ne. John s tou nahořklou a nakyslou chutí chvíli zápasil, pak ale musel polibek přerušit.

„Já asi moc na polykání nebudu,“ zašeptal, zatímco se místo líbání Sherlockových úst věnoval jazykem jeho ušnímu lalůčku a krku.

„Ani jsem to od tebe nečekal,“ odpověděl mu Sherlock přerývavě.

John se nepodivil. Znovu líbal Sherlocka na straně krku, na čelisti, na klíční kosti. Jeho přítel to evidentně oceňoval, a když John vsunul ruku pod jeho košili a pevně mu stiskl bradavku, vydal ze sebe ten nejrozkošnější sten, jaký kdy Watson slyšel.

Nehodlal týrat Sherlocka podobným způsobem, jako on týral jeho, rozhodně ne dnes. Poněkud neohrabaným způsobem mu rozepl kalhoty, stáhl mu je z boků a totéž o chvíli později provedl s dokonale promáčenými boxerkami.

„Slušný,“ zamumlal mu do ucha, „Nevěděl jsem, že ti to dělá tak dobře. Úplně tečeš.“

Sherlock jenom zavrčel a chytil Johna na zadek. John zkušeným pohybem chytil do ruky jeho penis a stáhl mu předkožku, pak druhou rukou Sherlocka napodobil a vzal do dlaně jeho levou půlku. Pevně ho tiskl spolu s každým přírazem dlaně, zkoumal prsty jeho kůži a přejížděl po vstupu, zatímco Sherlockovy vzdechy byly pořád pronikavější a kratší, jeho varlata se stále víc a víc přimykala k tělu, až se nakonec zlomil v pase, prudce opřel o Johnovo rameno a dlouze zasténal. John pod svou dlaní ucítil povědomé škubnutí a pak záplavu horké tekutiny, jak Sherlock několikrát vystříkl.

John ho držel, dokud se nepřestal třást a pak se odtáhl, zpříma se mu podíval do obličeje.

„Hm,“ řekl, protože nic inteligentnější ho nenapadalo.

„Hm,“ opětoval Sherlock.

John se zvedl, nenamáhal se s oblékáním kalhot a šel se trochu opláchnout. Když se vrátil do obýváku, seděl Sherlock bez kouska studu rozvalený ve svém křesle, kalhoty stále dole, a zřejmě byl ztracen v myšlenkách. Johna až teď napadlo, že nezamykají a v jejich bytě je to jak v holubníku, každý si přichází a odchází, jak chce. Představa, co by se stalo, kdyby teď přišla paní Hudsonová nebo někdo, kdo se jim tu navzdory pokročilé hodině stavoval, mu působila lehkou nevolnost.  
„Měli bychom začít zamykat,“ prohodil směrem k Sherlockovi, když sbíral svoje kalhoty.

Sherlock vážně pokýval hlavou. „A koupit lubrikant.“

John se na něj s náručí plnou šatstva podíval. „Vážně? Tobě to nestačilo?“

Hodil po něm okem. „Nebuď směšný. Každý, kdo se na tebe podívá, musí vidět, že už zítra mě budeš zase škemrat a já mám náladu na experiment.“

John se musel zasmát. Ten sráč s tím vážně nepřestane.

Ne, že by mu to nějak vadilo.


End file.
